


Some Vanny stuff

by LemonAuthorChan



Series: Two-Faced [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Glitch is a chill dad, Jeremy from fnaf 2 is the same Jeremy as the one from help wanted, Vanny is in highschool, he plays a minor role though, its confusing ik, just some fluff, she gets a confidence boost, technically father figure because him and William arent the same person, that'd be weird, they arent dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAuthorChan/pseuds/LemonAuthorChan
Summary: How Vanny met Glitchtrap.No Vantrap though, I don't like that ship ;-;
Series: Two-Faced [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Some Vanny stuff

**Author's Note:**

> TW; A little mention of neglection

Vanny swung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed an apple from the kitchen island. She went to walk out the door but paused midway.

"I have work tonight, I'll be back around 8!" She hollered through the mostly bare house. She waited for a few seconds to hear a distant and deadpanned reply. She deflated a little at the harsh automated response. 

"Love you, Mama!" She shouted again, only to fully leave the house holding back tears as she didn't get a response. She never did- not anymore. She started down the sidewalk and took a bite of her apple, trying to turn her mind to school. 

The seventeen-year-old was starting her second semester of senior year and wasn't looking forward to it much. She was always pushed around, taunted and mocked. She lost a good deal of self esteem over her almost four years of highschool. 

She shivered in the cold January winds and pulled her hoodie up closer around her neck. She chucked her apple core into the school garden's compost bin and readied herself for another semester of hell. 

\---Timeskip---

She heaved a sigh as she pulled the headset over her head and powered it on. She was assigned a horror game to test for the next few months. Yay. Her job wasn't that bad, in her opinion. All she had to do is test the controller free setting in different games, as well as making sure things ran smoothly in the end. 

Did it feel weird grabbing air? Yeah. Did she feel like she looked insane doing it? Absolutely. But, it had a good pay- and hey, who wouldn't want their job to be playing video games?

She sighed again, watching the opening credits and leaned her head back. She jumped slightly when a light flickered to life and the large, dimly lit figure of Freddy came into her sight. Part of her job was to look around, everywhere and everytime. She turned to find a series of tables in an endless abiss of darkness, part of the view obstructed by a large robotic fox that she guessed was Foxy. 

She entered the game and immediately got filled with an odd sense of dread. There was just- an off feeling, like she was being watched. The place was dusty and hardly lit, a good setting for a horror game, she guessed. She took in the scenery, a stage in front of her was closed off with purple stared curtains.

Right in front of her on a table was a large monitor and a few buttons. An industrial looking switch to her left. The table was littered with a few pieces of candy, and a screen to the right that shows how many coins she's collected. She turned and looked around a bit more at the room itself. 

There were tables spread across the floor with colorful party hats set in an organized pattern on top. To her far right there was a doorway into what looked like a hall, empty and dark. It looked slightly out of place but the girl assumed they were trying to be as accurate as possible to the original restaurant layout. This was proven correct when she turned even further and found there was a long hallway that led back to an office. 

She caught a glimpse of a prize corner area before turning back around and looking to her left. There were balloons tied to the tables and another, smaller stage with a red curtain. There was also another hallway that led to the same office. She got a better look at the prize counter and noticed it was the most lit-up area in the place. There were plushes and other fun looking toys sitting on shelves and boxes. 

She turned and examined the buttons in the table, one read prize counter and she pressed it to come face-to-face with a large Chica plush. She reached out and grabbed it, looking over the item- bewildered at the level of detail. She placed it back and looked around a bit more. There were plushes of what looked like a (very literally) red-headed clown and the different versions of the main four. 

She turned and only saw the same thing she saw before but from a different view. She caught a glimpse of some purple blur in the empty doorway and made a mental note to ask the development team to check it out. 

She pressed the button at the counter and came back to her original spot. Her eyes fell on another button titled showtime and dispite feeling like that was some game-end thing, curiousity got the better of her and she pushed it. She stood there, looking at the curtains as they did absolutely nothing. She turned back to Foxy's curtain only to find it still closed tight. 

She shrugged and noted to also tell the development team of that. She continued pressing buttons on the large monitor and sighed as she realized there was a lot of game. 

\---Timeskip---

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as the screen faded back to the main menu. She did her normal job of looking around, to find nothing out of the ordinary. The girl went to start another level, swallowing the uneasy feeling the setting gave her. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a pair of hands clasp over her shoulders. She raised her headset and spun around, ready to slap the smug look she knew would be on her friend's face. 

"Damnit, Jeremy! Why'd you--" She paused, simply standing there. There wasn't anyone there. She looked around to find no one in the room with her. Jeremy; who she'd thought was there before- poked his head around the corner of the doorway.

"Y-yeah?" She looked at him for a second, not wanting to believe the fact she very clearly felt someone touch her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

"Nothing, I thought you were in here.. Must have been me brushing against my bag or something." She let out an unsteady chuckle as she talked, knowing she wasn't even close to her bag; that was hanging on a coat hook on the wall next to her. 

Jeremy laughed a bit himself. "Alright, it's ab-bout time for a break-k." He stuttered out as always, turning and walking back to his testing room. She shook her head once more and pulled the headset back down. 

Instead of seeing the prize corner and an array of tables, her sight was obstructed by a tall and slightly transparent person in a rough-looking and full body fabric suit, bunny ears bobbed ontop of their head and purple glowing eyes pierced through the air like warning lights. Thick lashes that stuck out from eyelids of a duller purple made her debate what gender it was supposed to be.

She stifled a scream and stepped back. They didn't look malicious- or even threatening, really- just a little creepy. They raised a gloved hand and waved it hesitantly, as if they were scared of frightening her further. Small particles floated off of them, like a kind of static surrounding their existence. 

She slowly waved back and that seemed to make them happy. There was no way this was just a game malfunction, there wasn't even a model in the game that looked similar to this bunny. 

"D-did you..?" She didn't know how to finish that sentence, she didn't even know why she was talking to this,, thing. In response, they tilted their head and reached out, hovering their hand above her shoulder as if to ask if it was alright to touch her again. She guessed they scared her more than they meant to. 

She inched forward and instead of the hand fazing through her shoulder like she expected it to, it made full contact- and she felt it as though it was real. She raised her headset again to find that the room was still empty. 

She pulled her headset back down and stared at the bunny for a second. They almost looked thoughtful under the large grin and drooped eyelids. They looked at her and tapped his wrist before pointing to his face. She looked puzzled for a second and opened her mouth to ask what they meant before Jeremy's voice interrupted her from down the hall. 

"V-Vanny! I told you it's b-break time!" She let out a quiet ohh sound and thanked the strange 'person' before setting her Oculus down and rushing out to meet Jeremy for their break.


End file.
